


The Necessity of Concentration (or lack thereof)

by PennamePersona



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempted Spellwork, Clumsy Alec, Distracted Magnus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is attempting to do some serious work. Important work. High Warlock of Brooklyn stuff. It's no problem, really, totally something he can do. Except that his mind isn't interested in work. It's interested in blue, blue eyes...</p><p>Inspired by an ask I sent to go-insane-its-magnus-bane. Because what's not to love about adorable headcanons, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necessity of Concentration (or lack thereof)

Magic was complicated. Very complicated. Magnus knew this well, and was willing to accept that he would most likely never understand all the secrets woven into the magic he used. Pride was one thing, arrogance quite another. And there was little point in being arrogant with magic. It certainly didn't get you far; it was likely to get you dead, really. 

That was why when Magnus needed to weave more complicated spells or potions, he generally stayed enclosed in his study and asked Alec to leave him alone for the time being. Alec was quite understanding about it, as he respected Magnus's work in a way that was still something of a novelty to Magnus, even after all his time knowing Alec. 

So really, it shouldn't be a problem. Magnus should be able to concentrate on his work for however long it took. He'd been doing it for centuries, and he was quite good at what he did. He did not take his title as the High Warlock of Brooklyn lightly or hold it without some pride. He was a powerful warlock, his services costly for good reason. 

None of that seemed to matter at the moment, however. 

Magnus was making a mildly complex spell for a rather well-to-do werewolf visiting from France. It was nothing he couldn't handle, under normal circumstances, but today...

Today everything was reminding him of Alec. This wouldn't be a problem if the task at hand didn't require focus and concentration and not thinking about how the vapors he was currently manipulating were a shade of blue startling close to Alec's eyes. Those eyes were the first thing Magnus had noticed about Alec, and with mixed feelings. They reminded him of Will, which was like a stab of pain to his heart, but they also brought to mind a conversation he'd had with Tessa, all those years ago, while the girl had been Changed into Camille's form. 

" _Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination..._ "

And oh, how they fit on Alec. If Will had looked gorgeous, Alec was a complete knockout. He'd taken Magnus's breath away, right from the start, and it didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. 

Not that Magnus was complaining, really. He's gotten quite used to the breathless feeling that overtook him when Alec was around. Or when he thought of him. Even just for a moment. While doing important work. 

Speaking of which...

The vapors weren't quite vapors anymore. And they were most certainly not the color of Alec's eyes. They were more like...ash gray clouds of smoke that emanated a smell not unlike burnt oil. Magnus raised his eyebrows as he studied them. 

"Hm." He made a noise of mild interest, watching as the clouds of smoke began to gather into one, rather large, cloud. The smell intensified along with the size, making a the air a bit uncomfortable for breathing. "That was certainly unexpected."

Magnus heard a thump outside the door to his study and turned his head in surprise. A moment later, Alec threw open the door, gripping the knob tightly. 

"Is everything alright? I smelled burning and when I called your name, you didn't answer." He looked a bit panicked, though probably less so than he had a few moments before. 

"So naturally, you came skidding in your socks to my rescue." Magnus said, managing a straight face for a few seconds before allowing his face to burst into a wide grin. Alec looked down at his socked feet a bit sheepishly.

"The floors are smoother than I thought. I may have underestimated that." The shadowhunter said, smiling self-deprecatingly. 

"And then crashed into the wall." Magnus's eyes crinkled fondly. "So much for the grace of the Angel's blessed."

"Well, I've never been particularly graceful around you." Alec said, stepping closer to Magnus, until they were hardly three inches apart. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Magnus breathed, losing himself briefly in those perfect, blue eyes. 

"Shouldn't you do something about the smoke?" Alec smirked, nodding his head to the growing cloud. The stifling scent of burnt oil had lessened when the door opened, but it still hung around the cloud unpleasantly. 

"Ah. Yes. I really should." Magnus said, waving his hand and collecting the foul smoke into a glass bottle, swiftly capping it, then turning back to Alec. "It wasn't meant to do that. I was...distracted."

"By what?" Alec took one step closer to him, nearly touching, but not quite. 

"The vapors," Magnus said, taking in Alec's closeness and savoring it. "They were almost the exact color of your eyes."

"Is that so?" Alec asked, in a hushed murmur.

Magnus didn't have time to respond with a positive before he was being soundly kissed by those skilled lips that knew him so well. Not that he minded being cut off, of course. Quite the opposite, in fact. The spell could wait a while. Surely nothing was as pressing as this, kissing Alec, feeling him close and wonderful and warm. 

They tumbled back into Magnus's chair, Alec fingers tangled in his hair. Magnus couldn't quite find it in him to care, much more focused on the idea that maybe he wasn't quite used to that breathless feeling after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
